


You Don't Know How Lovely You Are.

by darylvdixon



Series: All that you are is all that I'll ever need. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Modern AU, but who can blame him, robb is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Robb goes round to his sisters to collect his laptop from her but is distracted when he meets her new friend, Margaery.





	You Don't Know How Lovely You Are.

It was cold and raining but Robb didn’t see the point in taking his car when Sansa only lived five minutes from him, so he braved the weather. He pulled his hood down low over his head as he took a quick walk round the block to where Sansa’s apartment was. He’d lent her his laptop last week and she’d finally finished with it. Robb didn’t really need it back instantly, but he was off work and he was bored of being stuck inside so he used this as an excuse to go out and talk to someone that wasn't his dog, seeing as Jon was in a bad mood - he’d had yet another argument with his girlfriend, Robb never wanted to get involved as he usually always agreed with Ygritte’s side.

Once outside the apartment block Robb buzzed Sansa’s number multiple times until she finally opened the door for him. He hurried inside out of the rain, it had grown heavier while he was walking and the wet had seeped through his supposedly waterproof jacket and his hair was dripping. He ran his hand through his hair and squeezed the water out as he made his way to the third floor, knocking on number 15.

He heard fumbling from inside the apartment and Sansa’s cheerful laugh, she was grinning as she opened the door and invited him in.

“Oh you’re soaking!” She pulls him in by the arm and shuts the door behind him, “Do you want a towel for your hair? Take your jacket off I’ll put it on the radiator.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. I wasn’t going to stay. I was just coming for my laptop.” He tells her as he looks over his shoulder at her while walking into the living room area.

Sansa’s apartment was very…Sansa. There were pictures of family and friends all along the hallway walls, there was a bookcase full of girly dvd’s and books and the couches were adorned with plush fluffy cushions to match the white fluffy rug on the floor.

“Oh please stay! You can’t go back out there in this rain! And your laptop will get wet anyway. I’ll make you a hot drink.” Sansa continues on trying to tug his jacket off his shoulders as he walked.

“No it’s fine really, I-“ Robb pauses when he notices someone else in the room. A girl around Sansa’s age was sat on the couch, she looked over at the sound of his voice and gave him a friendly smile. Her long brunette hair hung in soft waves over her shoulders and her blue eyes shone as she smiled, “Uh, okay. I can stay for a drink.” Robb decides and finally allows Sansa to pull his jacket off and hang it over the radiator.

“Good!” Sansa smiles and pushes him towards the couch, “Your laptops in my room I will get it in a bit. This is Margaery, she works with me she’s not long moved here. Do you want a drink, Marg?” Sansa asks as she heads over to the kitchen.

“Please!” Margaery replies with her kind smile, she looks round at Robb and he feels his breath hitch in his throat, “So, you’re Robb?” She asks, “Sansa’s told me about all of her siblings, I’m happy to meet you.”

“Uh yeah, I’m Robb.” He nods, mentally kicking himself at how stupid that sounded, “So you work with Sansa? How long have you been in town?”

“Just a month.” Margaery says as she straightens out her skirt, it was a pale blue colour which matched her eyes perfectly, “It’s lovely here and Sansa’s been so kind! I’m lucky to have made a friend so soon.”

“Yeah Sansa’s nothing if not kind.” Robb agrees, “What were you doing before I rudely interrupted?”

Margaery grins and bows her head slightly, letting out a soft ethereal laugh, “Talking about you actually.” She admits, “Sansa mentioned borrowing your laptop so I was asking about you.”

“Oh!” Robb laughs, “I’m sorry to have interrupted what I’m sure was a wonderful conversation then.” He jokes, “I’m sure she’s over exaggerated everything.”

“I have not!” Sansa butts in as she comes back into the room juggling three mugs in her hands, “I told her you were kind and thoughtful and funny and generous, and I meant it all!” She places the mugs down on the place mats, “Don’t try and argue with me on this.”

Robb raises his hands in surrender and smiles, “Alright, alright. Well seeing as the subject of your last conversation is now in the room I guess we’ll have to find something else to talk about.”

“Well it’s raining and cold. It’s the perfect cuddling under blankets and watching movies kind of day!” Sansa squeals and jumps up, pulling the throws off of the opposite couch and passing them to Robb and Margaery, “Sorry Robb but I only have girly movies. Will 10 Things I Hate About You be okay?”

Robb rolls his eyes as he sorts out the blankets, “Yeah yeah whatever.” He says.

He originally hadn’t planned on staying but seeing Margaery had changed his mind. She was absolutely gorgeous and Robb had to admit he was smitten, if he got the chance to get to know her better he was definitely going to take it. He knew she must be nice, because Sansa wouldn’t be friends with anyone bitchy and horrible, so he had hope she was as kind as she looked.

Sansa faffed around with the dvd player, finally getting it to work she pushed the disc inside and grabbed the remote. She joined them on the couch sitting on the other side of Robb and pulling a blanket up under her chin.

“We haven’t done this since we were kids!” Sansa grins, “You always used to get to pick the movies. Your favourite, what was it? Aladdin?” When Robb nods she lets out a laugh, “I can recite that whole movie by heart from the amount of times you made me watch that!”

“Hey it’s a good movie!” Robb huffs as he crosses his arms over the blanket, “Better than this shit anyway.”

Robb wouldn’t admit it of course but he actually quite liked the movie Sansa had picked. Robb had nothing against sitting and watching chick flicks, _but he wouldn’t admit that!_

Robb sat watching quietly, knowing Sansa would scold him if he spoke while she was trying to listen, _God forbid she missed part of a movie she had seen a thousand times before_. So Robb took his chances to chat to Margaery anytime Sansa paused to movie to leave the room for various reasons, usually to replenish their drinks and snacks.

Margaery definitely seemed nice and just as interested to speak to him as he was to speak to her, at least he hoped that was the case and he wasn’t just imagining things. Robb never was the best at speaking to girls, especially not girls that looked like Margaery, but tonight he found the short conversations they managed to have seemed to just flow naturally.

He learnt that she was from down south and that she had a brother that would be coming to visit in the up coming weeks along with her grandmother, whom she seemed to admire a lot. She liked flowers, especially receiving them as a surprise, her favourite ice cream was strawberry and she absolutely adored french bulldogs.

Robb told her about his dog Grey Wind and she insisted on meeting him one day, which Robb gladly agreed to. He told her about his job and his interests and although they didn’t seem to have all that much in common they seemed to find a lot to talk about.

After Robb had sat though three movies he decided he really should leave now. He didn’t mind watching one chick flick but if he had to sit and watch high schoolers fall in love one more time he’d go crazy.

“Really I should be going too.” Margaery states as she stands from her place, “I still need to sort out the guest room for Loras.”

“Robb can walk you home.” Sansa tells her without giving him much of a choice, not that he’d say no anyway, “She doesn’t live that far away, be a gentleman.” she grins and grabs his coat for him before getting Margaery’s too.

“I wouldn’t say no.” Robb laughs pulling his jacket over his arms, he was thankful it had stopped raining and he guessed sticking around for most of the afternoon had worked in his favour.

After multiple goodbyes and Sansa fussing over them both they finally made it outside and onto the street. Margaery pulled her coat tight around her while Robb shoved his hands into his pockets, Margaery insisted she would be fine walking alone but Robb said Sansa would kill him if he let her do that, so he walked her the four blocks home.

“You really didn’t need to walk me.” Margaery says once they stop outside her house, “But thank you, it was very kind.”

“My life wouldn’t have been worth living if I hadn’t, but I wanted to.” He chuckles, “It was nice meeting you, and getting to know you. Perhaps I could see you again?” He asks hopefully.

Margaery grins and nods, “I’d love to see you again Robb. You’re just as Sansa described, though she never mentioned you were so handsome.”

Robb laughs lightly, feeling himself blush and hoped it wasn’t noticeable, “Thanks. Uh, how about this weekend? I could take you on a date?”

Margaery nods her head again, “Sounds wonderful, I’ll give you my number.”

They exchange numbers and Robb promises to ring her with plans, he’d have to ask Jon for help on that one, he never was good at planning dates and wooing girls.

As they said goodbye Margaery tiptoed up and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, leaving a pleasing tingling feeling where her lips had touched. His whole way home he couldn’t stop thinking about her, about her smile, her voice, her laugh. He didn’t know what Sansa would think to him going on a date with her new friend but right now he didn’t care, he had a date with the most gorgeous girl he’d ever met and he wanted to focus on not ruining it.

Robb hangs his jacket up in the hallway and finds Jon sat on the couch with their dogs curled up by his feet, he was watching some show about fixing up motorbikes that he seemed to love so much - Robb could never understand why.

“You took your time.” Jon states dragging his eyes from the sleek black bike on the screen up to where Robb was stood, “Where’s your laptop?”

Robb furrows his brows, at first wondering what Jon was talking about before suddenly realising he’d forgotten to get it from Sansa’s room. “Oh fuck sake.” Robb groans, dropping down into the arm chair as Jon laughs at him, “I’ll get it tomorrow.” Robb had been too preoccupied thinking about Margaery to remember to pick it up, but at least he had another excuse to go round to Sansa’s, perhaps Margaery would be there again.


End file.
